Uzumaki Miku
'''Character First Name''' Miku '''Character Last Name''' Uzumaki '''IMVU Username''' Electron '''Nickname''' "Konoha's Crismon Rose" "Team Freckles" (when together with Zeshin Namikaze) "Mi" (nickname given by Zeshin Namikaze) '''Age''' 18 '''Date of Birth''' 04/20 '''Gender''' Female '''Ethnicity''' Konoha '''Height''' 5'9 '''Weight''' 130 lbs '''Blood Type''' B- '''Occupation''' Special Jounin '''Scars/Tattoos''' Bite marks covered both her arms due to Healing Bite technique '''Affiliation''' Hidden Leaf Village '''Relationship Status''' In a relationship with Zeshin since the age of 11 '''Personality''' Miku appears to be happy most of the time, a cigarette dangling form her red lips. Her mood alters very easily and she becomes violent when provoked, thus others are intimidated by her. She is very protective of young ones, girls in particular, giving her a rad big sister vibe. '''Behaviour''' Miku had always been a troublesome kunoichi ever since she was little. She loves to be challenged, and strives for the best. She has an addiction to cigarettes and punching people. '''Nindo ''' "I bet you this will be over by the time this cigarette is finished." '''Summoning''' Bees '''Favored Summoning''' '''Bazzu''' The biggest, furriest bees of all. He has a mustache, a tophat, and uses proper manners and etiquette. Often (accidentally) says "bzz" in the middle of his sentences, which he apologizes deeply for. Together with Miku, they make the worst puns of all time, bonding them together. If he is good, Miku pets his favorite spot of all: the top of his head. When he is overly emotional, he accidentally splurges honey from his mouth, which he apologizes and gets deeply embarrassed about. His attacks include: vomitting honey from his mouth, trapping the enemy in their place, and making a honeycomb/ember-like trap from that honey. Once they are in that trap, the enemy is unable to move and is near impossible to break free of. '''Bizi''' A tiny, young, female bee dear to her and Zeshin, easily recognizable by the black heart design on the back of the bright yellow furry exterior that covered the adorable insect. She is often seen around Miku, encouraging her with learning new jutsu and pushing her to do her best. '''Bloodline/Clan''' The Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. Though noted to be crude in their methods, this however, eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the Land of Whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars, as other nations had begun to see the village as too great a threat to go unchecked. '''Ninja Class ''' Jinchuruuki Sensor '''Element One''' Earth '''Element Two''' Fire '''Advanced Nature''' Lava Release (熔遁; 溶遁, Yōton; Viz "Corrosion Style" or "Lava Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines fire and earth-based chakra to create lava and related substances that can serve multi-faceted purposes. '''Weapon of choice''' Senbons '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Red '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10)''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 25 (25)''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 5 (15)''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 6 (20)''' '''Total: 70''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] ___________________________________________________________________ S-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mind's_Eye_of_the_Kagura Mind's Eye of the Kagura] ___________________________________________________________________ A-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Bringer-of-Darkness_Technique Bringer of Darkness Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Heal_Bite Heal Bite] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lava_Release:_Melting_Apparition_Technique Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique] ___________________________________________________________________ B-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Illusion:_Tree_Binding_Death Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu:_Flower_Petal_Escape Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lava_Release:_Lava_Globs Lava Release: Lava Globs] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lava_Release:_Rubber_Ball Lava Release: Rubber Ball] ___________________________________________________________________ C-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Earth_Dragon_Bullet Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Fire_Dragon_Bullet Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet] ___________________________________________________________________ D-Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Illusion:_Hell_Viewing_Technique Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Earth_Flow_River Earth Release: Earth Flow River] '''Allies''' Zeshin Namikaze '''Enemies''' None '''Background Information''' Miku was born and raised as a single child in a loving Uzumaki household. Through her academy days, she had noticed a particular blonde, green-eyed boy creating ruckus, and although she wanted to join in on the fun, she knew he was trouble. After finishing the Academy, he told her about his feelings for her, and being overwhelmed by the adoration, the young girl beat him to the ground to release her embarassment. In the end, he still smiled at her and she couldn't help but blush, and accept his love for her. Ever since that particular day, Zeshin and Miku were inseperateable. They became best friends, and eventually lovers when he was slowly adopted into the Uzumaki clan. He ate, slept, and trained with Miku's clan members while they both grew into skilled Shinobi. When the two grew older, the two worked as Covert Special Jounin for the third Hokage Heki Senju, and were sent on high risk missions that were secret to all, displaying the level of trust even the Hokage had for them. The bond between the three was immense, shown by the way they ate together and enjoyed eachothers company as friends before Heki passed away. Before their loss, half of the nine tailed beast was stored into the two, an Uzumaki seal keeping them from having too much influence on the two Shinobi. The seal had to be broken in order for them to unlock true Jinchuruuki powers, but it was a risk. Muki tries to create a bond with Kurama, seeing that she understands his frustration with the world and wants him to feel at ease. To this day, Miku is still hot-headed when provoked, and her and Zenshin still share a love like no other. '''Roleplaying Library''' Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''